Silent Screams
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Lame title... Huey has nothing..but finds that even when u have NOTHING else to lose, hope can come from the strangest of places WARNING- Char Deaths


_OooOOOOooOOOoooOOooOOOooOOOoOOOOOoooOOOOoOOOooOOooOOooOOOoooOOooOOOooOOOoOOooOOOoooOOoo_

Jazmine crept up the stairs and tiptoed into the bedroom she had been in so many times before, but never really thought too much of it. Once it had been a place of haven for two young boys, a place for rest when they grew sleepy and somber. But now... it took a different aura.

The small reception downstairs had become silent to her ears as she moved closer to the door at the end of the hall.

Peaking in the crack left in the door, she felt her heart wither at the sight of the bed closest to the door... stripped bare and left empty. There was a loud racket coming from inside, making her tilt the door open more so she could get a foot in. She saw him there, moving quickly, shoving anything he could get his hands on into his bag.

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
_

"Huey...?" Her voice cracked, "What... what are you doing...?"

"Go away, Jazmine,"

"Why are you packing your bag?"

The answer, she had expected, hurt her deeply. She had no idea it would cut her so deeply when his frail, broken voice managed to bark a solid and forceful, "I'm getting outta this _place_,"

_But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

"But... why...?"

"Why Jazmine!?" He exclaimed, turning for the first time to look at her, the baindage on his head showing signs of bleeding through. She was dressed in a black dress with a ribbon tied in the back. She had white stockings and black baby-dollish buckle up shoes. A black hat perched at the top of her head made her look like something out of an old fashioned movie. Huey was just in a black suit that was stained with several spots of water, "I have nothing ELSE here! My entire family is... is dead! Gone!"

"... Huey..."

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape_

"I'm getting on a bus to Chicago. Aunt Cookie aint there no more... but the house she lived in is. I'll stay there,"

"You can't!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Cos... you'll be all alone,"

"Don't you get it?" He spat, glaring deeply at her, "I AM alone!"

_No one expected the twelve year old to crawl himself out of the flipped over car, nearly unscathed. He was forced to turn around, hoping to see his kid brother and grandfather doing the same, but there was no movement._

_"Riley? Grandad?"_

_He scooted himself closer, his leg burning. He cut it pretty bad getting out of there. When he peered back inside the window's his heart was overcome with dread. His Grandfather's head was smashed, his blood staining everything. It was then that he noticed the red stains on his own clothes. Crying out, he looked at Riley._

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality

_The ten year old's neck was snapped, laying flat on the ceiling of the car, the his ear bleeding. His little body was still seated safely in his place, but was totally lifeless._

_"RILEY! RILEY!"_

_He watched as his brother started to stir, his eyes slowly opening as he groaned in pain._

_"Riley! Are you okay?!"_

_Damn! Where was the ambulence!?_

_Suddenly, a glint caught Huey's eye. He looked up with a horrified expression and saw a small flame igniting under the wheel. He slammed his body back down so he could look at his brother, "Riley! Get out now!"_

_Riley moaned in agony, "H-Huey...?"_

_"RILEY! PLEASE HURRY! Get out of the car NOW!"_

_He watched as his brother tried to move but just ended up wailing in pain, "Huey! I... I can't...!"_

_"You have to!" Huey started crawling into the car, desperationg flooding his little body._

_"Huey... I'm... scared,"_

_"Grab on!" Huey told him, holding out his hand. Riley reached for it, his fingers roughly touching agianst Huey's before his older brother, and his only hope for survival was wretched away._

_"RILEY!"_

_The last image Huey had of his brother was the outstreched hand and the tears flowing freely from his big brown eyes. No matter how much Huey tried, he couldn't shake the hold of his captor._

_"Lemmie go! Lemmie go! He needs help! Get him outta there!" Huey shouted, struggling against the passer byer, "THAT'S MY BROTHER IN THERE! LEMMIE GO!"_

No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_  
_

_The car erupted into a firey explosion. Huey screamed louder than he knew how, kicking and smacking and crying, "NO! RILEY!! RILEY!!"_

_All he could do was watch as the car, and only family he had, go up in flames. The tears came like violent streaks across his face as his mind rapidly tried to justify what had just happened. This couldn't be it... this... this wasn'ttrue. This couldn't be real. This... this was... _

_But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape_

_The truth  
_

All, very, very true.

Huey wiped his nose on his sleeved and slammed his bag shut, looking at Jazmine, "I can't go into foster care, Jazmine. I'm twelve. I'll never get a home. No one will want me, anyway,"

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding?" He nearly spat, "I'm a sour little black boy who LIKES to read and HATE sports. Nobody likes me, Jazmine. I don't have anyone anymore... I'm... by myself,"

"But you don't have to be," Tiny arms suddenly found themselves around his tiny frame, "I like you, Huey,"

"Stop it,"

"No,"

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

"Jazmine. Let me go,"

"I know you're sad! I know you feel alone... but... you can't just give up on people, Huey," She cried, herface pressed against his face, "You need people! You can't just hate everything... cos... not everything hates you,"

Huey contemplated her words, not sure of what to say. But luckily for him, she kept speaking.

"You can't _do _this!" She cried, tears falling from her own eyes, "You cant just run away! You just can't! I... I know you miss them... and you miss your mommy... but... running away wont make the hurt stop. You could stay with _me_. You can have MY mommy and MY daddy... you don't have to go,"

_realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
_

"Your parents... wouldn't want me..."

"Yes they would! They like you, Huey! And if they don't... and...and you have to go to foster care..." She sniffed, letting him go and looking at him in the eyes, "I'll go with you,"

"Don't be stupid, Jazmine. You have a family,"

"But... You need one,"

There was an unspoken silence as the two stared at eachother. Huey was baffled at her rare moment of wisdom. She wiped away a few shed tears with the back of her hand, holding out her other one.

"Is it a deal?"

"...Fine, Jazmine,"_  
You don't want to escape_

_OooOOOOooOOOoooOOooOOOooOOOoOOOOOoooOOOOoOOOooOOooOOooOOOoooOOooOOOooOOOoOOooOOOoooOOoo_

_wow... that was... darker than i wanted it to be_

_oh well. i wonder if Jazmine is gonna run away with him fo real 0o_


End file.
